High School Hustle
by skawngur
Summary: Bambam adalah seorang gay. Mark adalah seorang straight. Mereka bersekolah di sekolah yang sama. [GOT7 and Winner fanfiction / Markbam]
1. Chapter 1

**High School Hustle**

**Casts: GOT7 and Winner **

**Pairing: Markbam **

**Rating: T**

**Genre: romance, friendship**

**Warning: BL, Highschool!AU, typos, out of character**

**Disclaimer: storyline is mine and casts are God's**

**Notes: italics for native languages (Thai/Chin/Eng)**

happy reading

.

Bandara Incheon pagi hari ini cukup ramai. Orang-orang berlalulalang di bandara ini, terutama di bagian kedatangan, pasti banyak orang yang menunggu kedatangan kerabatnya pagi hari ini. Namun ada seseorang yang baru saja tiba dari Negeri Gajah Putih alias Thailand. Ia adalah Khunpimook Bhuwakul atau panggil saja Bambam—ia mempunyai nama panggilan yang unik dengan saudaranya—Ia terlihat murung dengan iPhone-nya di tangan, memencet-mencet layar untuk menelpon seseorang.

"_Mom, Bamie sudah sampai di Korea" (in Thai)_

"_Baguslah, sepupumu, Jinyoung sudah di sana untuk menjemputmu. Cari saja laki-laki berambut hitam dan mukanya imut."_

"_Tapi mom, di sini banyak yang seper—"_

"_Sudah ya, mommy sedang sibuk. Love you, son" _

Sambungan tertutup. Bambam berdecih kesal. Jelas sangat banyak yang berpenampilan seperti itu. Ibunya bertingkah mengesalkan beberapa hari ini. Ia adalah satu-satunya alasan mengapa Bambam ada di bandara ini sekarang. Ibunya menemukan sekolah yang—menurutnya—bagus di Korea, sekolah seni. Bambam tidak lancer berbahasa Korea, ayahnya—yang orang Korea—tidak terlalu mementingkan Bahasa tersebut sehingga ia selalu menggunakan Bahasa Thailand dimana pun. Tingkat kekesalan Bambam memuncak ketika ia mengetahui bahwa sekolah yang ia tempati adalah sekolah homogen, alias sekolah yang isinya laki-laki semua. Beruntung sepupunya juga bersekolah di sana.

(Okay, back to the story.)

"Berambut hitam dan muka imut, apa tidak ada yang lebih spesifik lagi?" ucapnya sambal mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi

Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya untuk mencari seseorang yang kira-kira adalah sepupunya. Ia berbalik ke belakang dan—

"WAAAH!" teriaknya saat melihat orang berdiri tepat di depan mukanya.

"Kau Khunpimook Bhuwakul kan?" Tanya seseorang di depannya. "Aku Park Jinyoung, sepupu jauhmu. Ahjumma pasti sudah memberitahu tentangku" lanjutnya

"Aish, ne. A-aku tau. Kau mengagetkanku saja!" balas Bambam dengan wajah kesal

"_I'm sorry_~" ucapnya "kajja, ayo kita ke dorm-mu!" Bambam terlihat bingung.

"_D-dorm_? Aku akan tinggal di _dorm_?" tanyanya

"Ah, ahjumma belum memberitahu ya kau akan tinggal di dorm sekolah? Aku juga tinggal di sana kok. Tenang saja, dormnya bagus kok, tidak beda jauh sama hotel. Sekolah kita kan elit. Kajja!" Jinyoung langsung menarik tangan Bambam ke mobilnya.

.

"Bambam-ah, bangun, kita sudah sampai!" Jinyoung mengguncang badan Bambam yang duduk di sebelahnya agar terbangun

"Eoh?" Bambam membuka matanya perlahan

"Kita sudah sampai di dorm. Ayo cepat turun!" Jinyoung pun turun dari mobil dan menurunkan barang bawaan Bambam.

Mulut Bambam terbuka sempurna. Benar kata Jinyoung, dormnya tidak beda jauh dengan hotel, lebih bagus malah. Bangunannya terlihat tinggi dan megah. Ia sedikit berterimakasih dengan ibunya. Ia segera tersadar dari pikirannya dan turun dari mobil dan segera menyusul Jinyoung untuk masuk ke dorm.

"Kau duduk saja dulu, biar aku yang urus kamarmu" ucap Jinyoung, dijawab oleh anggukan Bambam

Tak berapa lama, Jinyoung kembali dengan swipe card yang jelas akan menjadi kunci untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ini, untuk masuk ke kamarmu. Ada di lantai 7, kamarku di lantai 5 dan semua fasilitas ada di lantai 10. Perlu aku antar tidak?" ujar Jinyoung sambil memberikan swipe card-nya ke Bambam.

Kamar 714.

"Gak usah, Jinyoungie. Terimakasih telah membantuku~" ujar Bambam dengan senyumannya

"_Aigoo, kiyeowo_! Ne, sama-sama. Aku harus pergi sebentar, kita ketemu nanti malam ya! _Annyeong_~" Balas Jinyoung dibalas lagi dengan lambaian Bambam dan segera melangkah pergi

Baru beberapa langkah, ia berbalik.

"Ah, Bamie, kau beruntung mendapatkan _roommate_ seperti _dia_"

.

Akhirnya aku selesai merapikan barang-barangku. Kamar ini cukup besar untuk dihuni dua orang. Karena tempat tidur di sebelah kanan sudah ditempati, jadinya mau tak mau aku menempati tempat tidur yang kiri.

Aku mengitari seisi ruangan ini. Ruangan ini sudah layaknya apartment. Ada TV, dapur, kamar mandi dengan bath tub, balkon, bahkan ada studio kecil di sudut ruangan. Dan roommateku bernama Mark Tuan. Sepertinya ia bukan orang Korea, namanya sama sekali tidak ada unsur Korea-nya. Ia juga seorang atlet wushu dan sepertinya anggota OSIS di sekolah.

'_kau beruntung mendapatkan roommate seperti dia' _

Dan…. apa maksud Jinyoungie berkata begitu? Apa untungnya sekamar dengan anggota OSIS dan atlet wushu? Bisa-bisa aku babak belur dibully sambil dihajar dengan teknik wushu-nya itu. Dasar aneh.

Aku duduk di sofa sambil menonton acara kesukaanku, Pororo. Ya, Pororo. Penguin lucu itu. Walaupun aku sudah 16 tahun, namun aku masih setia menonton Pororo. Lucu sih. Ya lebih baik daripada tidak ngapa-ngapain sambil nunggu Mark Tuan itu datang

.

"Ne sonsaengnim, aku akan memberikan proposalnya besok!" ujar seorang namja—yang sedang menelpon seseorag—

"Ne, selamat malam sonsaengnim!" ujarnya lagi.

Ia segera menggesek kartunya dan masuk ke kamarnya. Kamar 714.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Mark Tuan? Setiap kamar hanya dihuni dua orang kan. Mark Tuan adalah seorang anggota OSIS—sesuai dugaan Bambam—dan memangku jabatan ketua. Ia juga adalah seorang atlet wushu dan sekarang ia sedang mempelajari martial arts. Wajahnya yang tampan dapat melelehkan semua orang yang melihatnya, yeoja maupun namja. Mark adalah anak yang pendiam, namun ia bisa menjadi sangat berisik jika sudah bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia juga ahli dalam bidang rap, ia mengambil kelas rap pula di sekolah. Dan seperti halnya Bambam, ia bukan orang Korea, ia lahir di Amerika namun kedua orangtuanya adalah orang Taiwan.

(back to the story)

Mark terkesiap saat melihat seseorang tengah tertidur di sofa depan TV. Ia adalah Bambam. TV-nya menyala, dan Mark segera mengetahui kalau ia habis menonton TV, tepatnya Pororo. Mark tau kalau aka nada anak pindahan, namun ia tidak mengetahui kalau ia akan sekamar dengannya. Mark memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"_Cute and adorable_" ucapnya saat melihat wajah Bambam.

"_He's from Thailand, isn't he?_" Mark berbicara sendiri.

"_He doesn't look like one_" ia berbicara sendiri lagi.

"_Why did he fall asleep here_?" lagi.

"_Oh, I guess he must be bored watching that penguin thingy_" lagi.

"_Should I bring him to the bed? He's my new roommate right?_" lagi.

"_Yes, I should have. He must be tired_." Dan lagi. Namun kali ini Mark segera mengangkat tubuh Bambam dengan gaya bridal style.

"Oh my God. He's so light. Has he eaten anything for this past months?" ia melihat badan Bambam yang bisa dibilang kecil untuk ukuran laki-laki. Tubuhnya ramping dan tidak terlalu tinggi.

Mark menidurkan Bambam di tempat tidurnya. Ia melihat ke bagian kiri kamarnya—tempat Bambam—hampir semuanya dipenuhi dengan warna neon. Ia juga menempel tiga buah poster di dindingnya, poster band terkini, Infinite dan AOA dan….Pororo? jadi orang Thailand ini benar-benar gemar Pororo. Ia melihat ke bawah, ia juga mengganti sprei miliknya sendiri dengan gambar Pororo bahkan ia mempunyai boneka Pororo juga. Namun barang-barang pribadinya diwarnai dengan warna-warna mencolok. Mark menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat roommate barunya. Sunggu menggemaskan.

Mark segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan beranjak untuk mandi, mengingat ia masih mempunyai proposal yang harus ia selesaikan dan diberikan ke gurunya besok. Sungguh berat menjadi ketua OSIS.

.

Umm, dimana aku? Tempat tidurku? Bukankah tadi aku masih di sofa sambil menonton Pororo? Siapa yang membawaku kesini?

Aku melihat ke sekelilingku. Aku melihat seorang namja tengah duduk di depan meja berlajarnya dengan laptop menyala, terlihat sedang mengetik sesuatu. Itu pasti Mark Tuan. Ah ia menggunakan earphone. Apa aku tadi mendengkur sehingga ia terganggu karenaku?

Aku segera turun dari tempat tidur, berniat untuk menyapa dia. Tak lupa membereskan rambutku terlebih dahulu, rambutku selalu berantakan sehabis bangun tidur. Aku berjalan ke arahnya degan hati-hati. Kok aku menjadi gugup seperti ini ya? Padahal hanya ingin berkenalalan dengan roommate baru saja.

Dengan ragu-ragu aku menepuk pundaknya.

.

Bambam menepuk pundak Mark pelan. Mark membalikan badannya, melihat orang yang tadi ia gendong berdiri di depannya dengan muka tertunduk dan merah. Ia sangat senang dengan pemandangan di depannya ini. _Mark bukan seorang gay_, namun ia mengakui bahwa Bambam sangatlah imut untuk ukuran seorang namja.

'Holy shit. Kenapa ia tambah imut waktu bangun? W-what! Okay, Mark, you're definitely not a gay person. Stay cool' pikir Mark.

'Ya Tuhan, Mark Tuan lebih tampan daripada yang di foto. Ia juga sangat berkarisma. Tatapannya juga tajam. Ah, mungkin ini love at the first sight?' pikir Bambam.

"A-ah, annyeonghaseyo, namaku Khunpimook Bhuwakul. Panggil saja Bambam! Aku dari Thailand, semoga kita dapat berteman baik!" ucap Bambam dengan 'awkward Korean'-nya

"Hm, annyeong. Aku Mark Tuan. Aku ketua OSIS di sini, kau bisa bertanya apa saja kepadaku. Selamat datang di sekolah ini, Bambam!" ucap Mark sambil tersenyum.

"K-ketua OSIS?" mata Bambam melebar karena kaget.

"Iya, kenapa?" Tanya Mark

"K-kau tidak akan membullyku kan?" Tanya Bambam balik

Mark tertawa kecil, kemudian mencubit kedua pipi Bambam. "Apa ini termasuk membully?"

Muka Bambam memerah padam karena perlakuan Mark, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aw hyung, sakit!" ringis Bambam

"Hyung? Bukannya kita seangkatan ya?" Tanya Mark

"Um, aku ikut kelas akselerasi, hyung. Aku masih 16 tahun." Jawab Bambam sambil duduk di Kasur milik Mark.

Mark menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hyung sedang mengerjakan apa? Perlu Bamie bantu?" Tawar Bambam

"Aniyo" balas Mark.

"B-baiklah. Bamie mau mandi ya hyung!" ucap Bambam kemudian langsung beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Mark hanya berdehem sebagai jawaban dan kembali focus ke proposalnya.

_Beep beep_

Handphone Mark berbunyi. Sebuah message masuk.

_From: Babo Wangkong_

_Ssup bro! Denger-denger, anak baru itu sekamar sama hyung ya? orangnya gimana hyung?_

"Haish, Wang Jackson gak pernah bisa diem ya" ucapnya sebelum membalas pesannya

_To: Babo Wangkong_

_He's nice, tiny, cute, adorable, and childish? Pokoknya dia imut menurutku. Absolutely your type_.

"What did I just write-" Semua salah Wang Jackson

Ia kembali menulis proposalnya.

_Beep beep_

"WANG JACKSOOOON" teriaknya. Bagaimana ia bisa konsentrasi!

_From: Babo Wangkong_

_Seriously? Hati-hati hyung, nanti hyung jadi gay cuma gara-gara anak baru yang menurutmu imut._

"Shit" umpatnya

_To: Babo Wangkong_

_Never. _

_Oh iya, ia sekelas denganmu. Jangan bully dia. He's pure and innocent._

Mark mematikan HP-nya. Karena ia tidak ingin diganggu oleh teman-temannya. Ia butuh menyelesaikan proposalnya kalau tidak ia akan dibunuh oleh Mr. Kim. Namun baru ia akan menyentuh laptopnya lagi, perutnya berbunyi. Ia segera beranjak ke dapur dan mengambil sebungkus snack dan sekaleng coke. Ia berjalan kembali ke kamar sambil membuka kaleng coke-nya.

"O-oh! Mark hyung!" ucap seseorang yang baru keluar kamar mandi

"Bambam, ka—"

Langkah Mark terhenti. Kaleng coke dan snack pun jatuh.

'_Shit._'

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**High School Hustle**

**Casts: GOT7 and Winner **

**Pairing: Markbam **

**Rating: T**

**Genre: romance, friendship**

**Warning: BL, Highschool!AU, typos, out of character**

**Disclaimer: storyline is mine and casts are God's**

**Notes: italics for native languages (Thai/Chin/Eng)**

happy reading

.

"_Good morning_, Mark hyung!"

_Seriously_, Bambam. Kau telah mengacaukan pikiranku di malam hari sekarang kau hadir lagi di sini dengan tampang tak berdosamu itu. Dan jam berapa sekarang? Mengapa ia sudah siap dengan seragamnya? Bukannya ini masih jam setengah tujuh pagi? Mau apa dia menunggu satu setengah jam di sekolah? Ah iya, ini kan hari pertamanya. Anak yang lucu. Eh, _what_.

Aku melihatnya berjalan ke arahku dan— "Hyung, ini aku buatkan sarapan. Hyung mau mandi dulu atau makan dulu?"

_Jebal_ jangan dekat-dekat dengan menggunakan wajah seperti itu. Astaga, matanya sungguh indah dan bibirnya—_stop it_.

"Mark hyung?"

"E-eh. Apa?"

.

"Hyung, ini aku buatkan sarapan. Hyung mau mandi dulu atau makan dulu?" Tanya Bambam sambil melihat ke arah Mark dengan tatapan inosennya.

5 detik.

10 detik.

"Mark hyung?"

"E-eh. Apa?"

"Ish, hyung dengar gak sih! Aku buatin hyung sarapan. Ada telur, sosis dan sandwich. Hyung mau minum susu, jus atau air putih? Hyung mau Bamie bawain bekal?" Ya. Inilah Bambam, si cerewet.

"Aniyo. Buatkan aku susu panas saja, Bam" ucap Mark disertai senyumannya

"_Oh my God, senyumnya~_" gumam Bambam—menggunakan bahasa Thailand—

"Bam? Kamu ngomong apa?" Tanya Mark dengan pandangan bingung, Bambam segera menutup mulutnya

"A-aniyo, hyung. Sesuatu yang gak penting kok hehe" jawab Bambam dengan senyuman inosennya, lalu kemudian berlari ke dapur untuk membuatkan Mark susu panas

Mark menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju meja makan, duduk di kursi yang biasa ia tempati. Ia melihat ke arah meja makan. Sudah lama ia tidak sarapan seperti ini. Bukan karena ia malas, hanya ia tidak pandai memasak. Kalau tidak ada Seunghoon—salah satu sahabatnya—ia pasti akan memakan ramen setiap hari. Mungkin memasak adalah salah satu kelemahan Mark Tuan selain—

_(flashback on)_

_Mark mematikan HP-nya. Karena ia tidak ingin diganggu oleh teman-temannya. Ia butuh menyelesaikan proposalnya kalau tidak ia akan dibunuh oleh Mr. Kim. Namun baru ia akan menyentuh laptopnya lagi, perutnya berbunyi. Ia segera beranjak ke dapur dan mengambil sebungkus snack dan sekaleng coke. Ia berjalan kembali ke kamar sambil membuka kaleng coke-nya. _

"_O-oh! Mark hyung!" ucap seseorang yang baru keluar kamar mandi_

"_Bambam, ka—" _

_Langkah Mark terhenti. Kaleng coke dan snack pun jatuh._

'_Shit.' Umpatnya dalam hati_

"_Omo! Mark hyung ken—" Bambam berjalan mendekati Mark_

"_Jangan mendekat!" teriak Mark _

_Bambam berhenti berjalan dan berhenti di tempatnya, melihat coke yang baru saja jatuh dan tumpah ke lantai._

"_W-waeyo? Bamie m-melakukan kesalahan? B-bamie minta maaf hyung~" ucap Bambam dengan mata berkaca-kaca_

"_Aish, jangan menangis." Bukannya menjawab, Mark malah menutup matanya dan membalikan badannya ke belakang "Cepat gunakan celanamu, aku akan membersihkan minuman ini. Ppalli!" lanjutnya._

_Right. Mari kita lihat kondisi Bambam sekarang. _

_Ia hanya menggunakan kemeja putih kebesaran (bayangin aja kemeja yang si Stop Stop It dance practice, tapi kegedean), tidak menggunakaan kaos dalam. Literally hanya kemeja itu. Dan boxer tentunya. Namun boxernya pun tertutup oleh kemeja kebesarannya. Dengan begini pula, sebagian besar bahunya, serta paha dan kakinya terekspos jelas. _

'_Shit. That thighs tho. Kaki yeoja aja tidak sebagus ini. Mulus, jenjang, kecil, bahkan kakinya tidak berbulu. Hey Mark Tuan- apa yang kau pikirkan!' _

'_Astaga jangan lupakan bahunya yang kecil itu. Apa benar dia laki-laki? Apa benar ia umur enam belas tahun? God. Kulit tan-nya sungguh menggoda. Rasanya aku ingin menerkamnya saja sekarang. Wait- apa yang aku pikirkan!' pikir Mark._

"_T-tapi Bamie sudah terbiasa tidur dengan pakaian seperti ini~" ucap Bambam dengan suara yang—sengaja dibuat—imut._

"_Kau menggunakan boxer kan?" Tanya Mark_

"_Tentu!" balas Bambam "kalau hyung tidak suka, Bamie ganti baju aja deh~" lanjutnya_

"_E-eh! Aku suka kok—eh! Maksudnya tidak apa-apa, Bamie~" ucap Mark_

"_Arasseo. Bamie bantu beresin ya, hyung?" tawar Bambam, Mark membalikkan lagi badannya_

"_Tidak usah, Bam!" Ia berniat berlari untuk mengambil kain pel di sudut ruangan, namun naas, ia terpeleset._

'_Coke sialan. Hancur sudah image-ku di depan anak baru ini' umpatnya dalam hati_

'_Mark hyung lucu sekali. Baru juga seperti ini aja sudah tergoda sampai-sampai terpeleset segala. Memang apa salahnya sih pakai baju seperti ini? Apa dia menyukai tubuhku? Baguslah, lebih mudah untuk membuatnya suka padaku~' pikir Bambam_

_Dan akhirnya, malam itu Mark memutuskan untuk tidak bicara dengan Bambam, menahan malu._

_(flashback off)_

Saat ini, Mark sedang mencuci piring yang telah digunakan untuk sarapan mereka berdua—sudah berseragam tentunya. Awalnya Bambam yang akan mencuci piring tersebut, namun Mark memaksa untuk mencucinya, katanya sih _'kau sudah capek memasak, kali ini aku yang cuci' _ tapi sebenarnya ia berusaha mengembalikan image-nya yang tadi malam—sempat—rusak karena terpeleset. Dan Bambam… ia sudah bersiap di sofa.

.

_Knock Knock_

"Siapa sih pagi-pagi datang?" gumam Mark sambil mencuci piring "SIAP—" baru saja Mark ingin teriak, Bambam sudah menyelanya.

"Itu Jinyoungie, ia akan mengantarku ke sekolah" ucap Bambam sambil bersiap membukakan pintu

Ya, semalam Bambam meminta nomor Jinyoung dari Mark—yang sedang 'ngambek' sehingga ia hanya memberi secarik kertas kepada Bambam— dan semalaman juga Bambam _chatting_ dengan Jinyoung. Bambam sudah menganggap Jinyoung sebagai mommy keduanya. Walau Jinyoung seumuran dengannya.

"_Good morning_, Bambam~" ucap Jinyoung ketika pintu sudah dibuka

"_Good morning_, Jinyoungie~" balas Bambam, terlihat jelas juga bahwa Jinyoung baru saja mencium kepala Bambam.

Mark yang melihat kejadian itu langsung memasang muka murung

"Oh, _good morning_, Mark hyung!" ucap Jinyoung sambil melambaikan tangannya, dibalas oleh anggukan Mark.

Jinyoung yang melihat mimik wajah Mark yang murung langsung mengajak Bambam pergi

"_Wait_! Aku ikut." Ucap Mark sambil meletakan piring yang baru ia cuci dan segera menyambar tasnya.

"_Eoh_? Tumben kau mau ikut hyung~" ucap Jinyoung

"Bambam adalah roommateku. Roommateku adalah tanggungjawabku" ucap Mark sambil merangkul pundak Bambam.

"_Kajja_! Kau masih tetap mau ikut, Jinyoung-ah?" Jinyoung hanya mengangguk, kemudian memberikan _wink_ ke arah Bambam.

Mungkin Mark harus tau bahwa Jinyoung dan Bambam merupakan saudara sepupu.

.

Suasana kelas XI-A+ terlihat sedang gaduh. Walaupun isinya anak-anak genius semua, namun tetap saja mereka masih bandel ketika tidak ada guru. Salah satu anak di kelas ini adalah Jackson Wang, namja yang mengirimi Mark pesan kemarin. Ia adalah anak yang sangat periang, lucu, tampan, kaya, dan sangat berbakat, namun ia adalah anak yang ceroboh pula. Dan sama seperti Bambam dan Mark, ia bukan orang Korea, melainkan Hongkong dan merupakan _Hongkong's representative_ di bidang fencing.

"Hey hey, _sonsaengnim_ datang!" teriak seseorang, yang tak lain adalah ketua kelas mereka "tapi sepertinya ia tidak sendiri, ada seseorang lain di belakangnya" lanjutnya

Suasana kelas yang sempat diam sebentar, langsung gaduh lagi sesaat setelah sang ketua kelas berbicara tentang gurunya yang tidak sendiri, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah mereka kedatangan anak baru.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" ucap guru—tepatnya kepala sekolah—mereka, Mr. Park

"Pagi, sonsaengnim!" balas seluruh kelas

"Kalian kedatangan teman baru, jangan buat dia ketakutan. Ia orang Thailand, dan dia tidak lancar berbahasa Korea. Harap dimaklumi" ucap Mr. Park lagi, "Bambam-ah, silakan masuk!" lanjutnya sambil memberi _gesture _untuk mempersilakan Bambam masuk.

Bambam memasuki kelas dengan malu-malu, berdiri di sebelah Mr. Park.

"Perkenalkan dirimu!" ujar Mr. Park

"Ne, sonsaengnim" ucap Bambam, kemudian menatap—calon—teman-teman barunya.

"A-annyeonghaseyo, namaku Khunpimook Bhuwakul. Namaku susah disebut, panggil saja Bambam. Aku tidak lancar berbahasa Korea," Bambam melemparkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas

'_tidak ada Mark hyung' _pikirnya dalam hati

"kuharap kita dapat berteman dengan baik!"

Bambam menyelesaikan perkenalannya. Ia dapat mendengar teman-teman sekelasnya berbicara ke teman sebangkunya, seperti '_wah dia imut sekali!_' '_kudengar ia teman sekamarnya Mark hyung?' _'_Mark hyung beruntung sekali mendapat roommate seperti dia_!' dan '_dia akan menjadi milikku'_. Bambam menunduk malu.

"Bambam, kau bisa duduk di sebelah Jackson. Jackson, tolong angkat tanganmu!" ucap Mr. Park setengah teriak. Jackson pun mengagkat tangannya dengan malas

Bambam segera melangkah ke arah Jackson, tak lupa membungkuk dan mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Mr. Park dan teman-teman sekelasnya. Ia duduk di sebelah Jackson, tanpa menyudahi senyumannya.

"Berhenti tersenyum, kau membuatku meleleh" ucap Jackson tiba-tiba dengan menggunakan _smirk_nya. Bambam yang baru saja duduk, tersontak kaget.

'_Tch, namja yang aneh'_ pikir Bambam

"Baiklah, hari ini Ms. Choi sedang sakit. Kalian pelajaran bebas. Taehyun-ah, jaga ketenangan kelasmu ya" ucap Mr. Park tepatnya kepada Taehyun, sang ketua kelas, dan dibalas anggukan oleh Taehyun.

Tempat duduk Bambam berada di tengah-tengah kelas, sehingga memudahkan banyak murid untuk berkenalan dengannya.

"Annyeong! Namaku Song Mino dan yang di sebelahku namanya Taehyun. Ia tidak terlalu banyak bicara, jadi mengobrollah denganku!" ucap namja yang diketahui bernama Mino dengan _wink_-nya.

"Mau aku panggilkan Kim Jinwoo?" Tanya Taehyun dengan wajah datarnya

"Eh jangan dong! Kau tau kan _my_ Jinwoo kalau marah kayak gimana!" balas Mino

Bambam pun bingung sendiri, dan beralih ke arah Jackson

"A-annyeong, namaku Bambam!" ucap Bambam dengan senyum khas-nya

"_My baby Bambam_" balas Jackson dengan seringaiannya

"W-what?"

"Kau sangat kecil. _You're my baby. Baby Bambam from now on!"_ ucap Jackson. Seringaiannya sudah berubah menjadi senyum cerianya

"Ckck, Wang Jackson! Urusanmu dengan Junior saja belum selesai. Sekarang sudah punya yang baru?" sindir Mino. Sebenarnya bukan sindiran sih.

"Junior?" Tanya Bambam dengan muka inosennya

"Park Jinyoung. Anak kelas X-A+ it—" jawab Mino

"Haish, sudah jangan rusak pikiran inosen _my baby!"_ sela Jackson

"Jinyoungie?" Bambam terlihat berpikir sejenak. "JINYOUNGIE? Jackson-ssi! Kau apakan Jinyoungie-ku? Kau memerkosanya? Kau mau membunuhnya? Andwae!" teriak Bambam sambil berdiri membuat seluruh kelas menoleh ke arahnya

Mino dan Taehyun hanya tertawa kencang di bangku mereka.

"Sssh. _Baby_, diam dulu, biar aku jelaskan!" Jackson segera membungkam mulut Bambam dan menariknya untuk duduk kembali.

"Shireo. Kau melukai Jinyoungie. Aku tidak mau bicara denganmu!" ucap Bambam sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Aku tidak melukai Jinyoungie. Aku hanya suka dengan wajah imutnya, makanya itu aku sering menggodanya. Namun _my baby_ Bambam rupanya lebih imut~" balas Jackson sambil mengelus pipi kanan Bambam

'_Cih, dikiranya Bamie mau pacaran sama playboy kayak dia!'_ begitulah kata baby Bambam

"Sudah selesai dramanya?" Tanya Taehyun sarkastik dengan memainkan alis yang menjadi _trademark_-nya itu.

.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi semenjak 10 menit yang lalu. Namun di kelas IX-A+ masih ada seorang namja, yang tak lain adalah Bambam. Ia tidak tau dimana arah kantin, padahal tadi Mino sudah janji untuk menemaninya ke kantin, namun seorang yang tadi disebut bernama Jinwoo itu menariknya ke tempat lain. Sedangkan anak-anak yang lain seakan tidak peduli dengan Bambam. Ia pikir Jackson akan menemaninya, namun ia bergabung dengan Taehyun serta teman-temannya. Jadilah Bambam sendiri di kelas.

Perut Bambam berbunyi lumayan kencang. Ia sangat lapar. Ia segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan nekat mencari letak kantin di sekolah yang sangat besar ini.

Setelah kurang lebih 10 menit ia mencari, akhirnya ia menemukan dimana letak kantin. Tanpa basa basi, ia langsung mengambil makanan yang telah disediakan oleh para chef dan- ia kebingungan mencari tempat duduk. Namun seseorang dengan mohawk-nya menarik perhatian Bambam. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Mino. Ia segera menghampiri Mino—dan teman-temannya—

"M-mino-ssi, bolehkah aku duduk di sini?" Tanya Bambam sambil menunduk. Mino melempar pandangan bertanya ke teman-temannya

"Kalau tidak boleh tidak apa-apa kok. Aku bisa mencari tempat duduk lain" ucap Bambam.

"Ani. Kau boleh duduk di sini." Bambam mengenali suara ini. Ini… suara Mark.

Bambam mendongakan kepalanya. Bambam melihat beberapa orang yang ia kenal. Mark, Mino, Jackson, Jinyoung, Taehyun dan… Jinwoo. Apa mereka semua sahabat?

"Hey. Kau masih mau duduk di sini tidak?" Tanya seorang lainnya

"A-ah, ne." Bambam mengambil tempat duduk yang kosong di seberang Mark, dan langsung menyantap makanannya. Tak sadar orang di hadapannya sedang memperhatikannya

"Namamu Bambam ya?" Tanya seseorang di sebelahnya. Bambam menjawab hanya dengan anggukan

"Kau teman sekamar Mark hyung?" Tanya orang itu lagi. Bambam hanya menjawab dengan anggukan lagi.

"Apa kau—"

"Hey Choi Youngjae, biarkan _my baby_ makan dulu nanti ia tersedak!" ucap Jackson

"_What the heck, Jackson. My baby?"_ Mark kaget dengan panggilan Jackson ke Bambam. Jackson sudah biasa memanggil _baby_ ke semua namja yang wajahnya imut. Namun ia merasa tidak terima kalau Jackson memanggil Bambam dengan sebutan itu. Dan Bambam sepertinya tidak peduli dengan omongan mereka dan terus makan

"Ne, _my baby_ Bambam. _Are you jealous_, Mark Tuan? Haha!" Tanya Jackson dan dilanjut dengan suara tawa high pitch-nya

"A-aniyo!" elak Mark

Bambam menyelesaikan acara makan di istirahatnya dan berniat berkenalan dengan teman-teman Mark. Seakan tau maksud Bambam, Mark segera mencegahnya saat Bambam berniat berdiri untuk memperkenalkan dirinya. Dan memberi Bambam tatapan 'biar-aku-saja-yang-melakukannya-'

"Ehem" Mark berdehem. Sontak semua temannya langsung menengok ke arahnya. "Namanya Khunpimook Bhuwakul, panggil saja Bambam. Ia sekelas dengan Mino, Jackson dan Taehyun. Ia teman sekamarku dan mulai sekarang ia akan menjadi bagian dari kita" ucap Mark

"_Shit_, dia imut sekali" umpat seseorang di ujung meja

"Ssst, Yugyeom-ah, nanti dimarahin Mark hyung. Kan Bambam udah di-_tag_ sama dia" bisik Jackson yang duduk di sebelahnya

"Jadi Mark hyung sekarang _gay_?" bisik orang yang bernama Yugyeom tersebut balik

"_Perhaps_"

"Bambam, yang di sebelahmu adalah Youngjae, lalu di sebelahnya Seungyoon, Taehyun, Jackson, dan Yugyeom" Bambam membungkuk ke mereka dan dibalas dengan senyuman hangat—kecuali Jackson yang memberinya flying kiss—

"dan yang diseberangmu ada aku, Jaebum, Seunghoon, Mino, Jinwoo dan Jinyoungie" sambung Mark

"_Welcome to the Big Bastard_, Bambam!" ucap mereka semua bergantian

Bambam bingung. Ia tidak mengetahui apa itu Big Bastard.

Apa itu Big Bastard? Big Bastard adalah kelompok yang paling populer di Seoul Academy of Fine Arts. Mereka sangat terkenal di seluruh penjuru sekolah dan bukan berarti mereka terkenal mereka menjadi sombong. Big Bastard terdiri dari 12 orang, dan diketuai oleh Mark Tuan dan mereka biasa berkumpul di dance practice room 3—karena sekolah mereka punya banyak sekali tempat latihan menari—

Anggota pertama yaitu Mark Tuan, tak usah perlu dijelaskan, ia sudah mendekati _perfect_. Seorang ketua OSIS mencakup ketua Big Bastard. Salah satu dari _rapper_ terhebat di sekolahnya. Mark adalah orang yang pendiam, namun jika sudah bersama Big Bastard, ia akan menjadi lebih berisik daripada ahjumma-ahjumma yang ada di kantin. Berada di kelas XI-A

Anggota kedua ada Im Jaebum, biasa dipanggil JB, ia adalah anggota tim sepak bola di sekolahnya. Ia sangat mahir b-boying dan bernyanyi. Jika tidak ada Mark, maka ia yang akan berperan sebagai ketuanya. Jaebum memiliki hubungan rahasia dengan Jinyoung, dan yang mengetahuinya hanya Jackson seorang. Ia adalah anggota tertua di Big Bastard. Berada di kelas XI-A

Anggota ketiga ada Song Mino, ia adalah seorang anak dari pengusaha terbesar di Korea, rumahnya menjadi 'markas' kedua Big Bastard. Walau ia terlihat sebagai berandalan, ia akan menjadi seperti anak kecil jika sudah bersama Kim Jinwoo. Mino merupakan sepupu dari Jackson. Ia berada di kelas XI-A+

Anggota keempat adalah Jackson Wang, yang meninggalkan Hongkong demi mengejar impiannya menjadi penyanyi serta komposer. Ia merupakan mantan atlet fencing di Hongkong. Ia seorang yang periang, ceria, dan selera humornya tinggi. Namun sifatnya kadang susah ditebak sehingga banyak mengagetkan orang-orang. Ia merupakan _partner in crime_-nya Mark dalam martial arts dan sepupu dari seorang Song Mino. Berada di kelas XI-A+

Anggota kelima adalah Nam Taehyun, ia merupakan salah satu 'diva' di Big Bastard. Sifatnya yang dingin dan sering mengeluarkan kalimat sarkastik membuatnya susah untuk diajak berteman. Youngjae masih takut jika ditinggal berdua saja dengannya. Ia sangat pintar dan satu-satunya orang yang dapat meluluhkan hatinya adalah seorang Kang Seungyoon. Berada di kelas XI-A+

Anggota keenam adalah Kim Jinwoo, 'diva' kedua setelah Nam Taehyun. Ia adalah kakak dari seorang Kim Yugyeom. Wajahnya yang cantik dan imut serta sifatnya yang murah hati dan lembut membuatnya disukai banyak orang. Namun yang berhasil mendapatkan hatinya adalah seorang Song Mino. Berada di kelas XI-A

Anggota ketujuh adalah Park Jinyoung, bukan kepala sekolah mereka. Ia biasa dipanggil Jinyoungie atau Junior atau eomma. Eomma? Ya, ia sangat keibuan di usianya yang masih muda. Dan Junior? Ia adalah maknae di Big Bastard. Ia memiliki hubungan special dengan Jaebum dan merupakan sepupu jauh Bambam. Berada di kelas X-A+

Anggota kedelapan adalah Kim Yugyeom, usianya hanya selisih sebulan dengan Jinyoung namun ukuran tubuh mereka sangat berbeda. Ia adalah adik dari seorang 'diva', Kim Jinwoo. Walaupun ini baru tahun pertamanya di sekolah ini, sudah banyak murid yang memberikannya hadiah maupun surat di lokernya, Yugyeom sangat senang jika ia mendapat seperti itu. Berada di kelas X-A

Anggota kesembilan adalah Kang Seungyoon, walaupun ia masih tergolong dalam three maknaes, mukanya terlihat lebih tua dari JB. Ia merupakan pujaan hati Taehyun. Ia sangat pandai bernyanyi dan tak jarang ia diminta untuk mengisi acara sekolah dan dikirim untuk mengikuti lomba di luar sekolah. Berada di kelas X-A+

Anggota kesepuluh adalah Lee Seunghoon, seorang yang paling aneh dan tidak tau malu di Big Bastard. Ia suka berbuat onar dan melakukan hal-hal aneh dan heboh. Ia sangat pintar bermain peran, sampai-sampai anak Big Bastard tidak mengetahui jika ia sedang berbohong sekalipun. Berada di kelas XI-A

Anggota kesebelas adalah Choi Youngjae, si jenius dalam bidang musik. Jika Seunghoon merupakan member yang paling aneh, Youngjae merupakan member yang paling normal, bahkan ia lebih normal dari seorang Mark Tuan, namun terkadang ia sangat bawel dan sok tau, namun karena itulah ia disukai banyak orang. Ia anak nomor 1 di kelas. Berada di kelas X-A.

Dan yang terakhir adalah Khunpimook Bhuwakul atau Bambam, si imut yang berasal dari Thailand. Mungkin nicknamenya sekarang adalah _'School's First Love'_ karena setiap murid yang melihat dia pasti akan jatuh hati padanya karena keimutannya. Merupakan sepupu dari seorang Park Jinyoung. Bambam adalah seorang yang polos dan lembut. Berada di kelas XI-A+

.

Dua orang namja terlihat sedang berjalan beriringan, yang satu lebih tinggi daripada yang satunya lagi. Mereka adalah Mark dan Bambam, Mark lebih tinggi tentunya. Sekarang, harusnya sudah jam pulang sekolah, namun Mark terlanjur membuat janji kepada Bambam untuk menemaninya berkeliling sekolah. Ani, lebih tepatnya Bambam memaksanya untuk menemaninya. Padahal ia ada latihan martial arts hari ini.

"Ruangan di sebelah kananmu adalah dance practice room 3, tempat biasa kami berkumpul, datanglah kesini jika kau mau." Ucap Mark sambil membuka pintu ruangan tersebut, Bambam mengangguk

"Di dalam sini ada piano room, composing room dan changing room. Semua dance room berbentuk seperti ini, jangan kaget" lanjutnya

Mereka keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan mulai berjalan lagi. Mark memperkenalkan Bambam semua ruangan di sekolah ini, dari yang terkecil hingga yang terbesar, yaitu gymnasium. Seoul Academy of Fine Arts memang sangat besar dan luas. Orang yang belum lama di sini dijamin akan tersesat, seperti Bambam tadi pagi

"_Done_. Kita sudah kembali lagi di sini. Puas?" Mark menatap Bambam yang terlihat kebingungan

'Sekolahku yang lama aja aku belum hafal, bagaimana yang baru' pikir Bambam

"Bam?" panggil Mark sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan Bambam

"N-ne hyung. Terimakasih atas waktunya!" balas Bambam dengan senyumnya

"Hm, kalau begitu aku akan latihan martial arts. Kau pulang duluan saja, Bam. Sudah hampir jam 5 sore." Ucap Mark

"Aku mau ikut hyung!"

"Aniyo, aku akan lama. Kembalilah ke dorm, Bam~"

"Bamie tidak tau jalan"

"Sini biar aku tun—"

"Shireo! Pokoknya mau ikut Mark hyung!" Bambam mengerucutkan bibirnya imut

"Jangan, Bam, di sana pengap dan bau keringat"

"Hyung~" Bambam mengeluarkan aegyo-nya, ia menggunakan _puppy eyes_-nya dan _pout_ andalannya.

Mark mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. _'Gosh, mana bisa aku menolaknya jika ia seperti ini. Dia imut sekali- no, no. dia tidak imut. Ani, dia imut. Aish, Bambam kau membuatku gila!'_

"Hyuuung~" Bambam menambah kadar aegyonya

"Aish. Arasseo! Kajja. Aku sudah terlambat!" Mark segera melangkah mendahului Bambam, sedangkan Bambam hanya tersenyum senang.

.

"Jadi kau terlambat hanya karena anak baru ini?" tanya sang kapten tim, Bang Yongguk sambil menunjuk Bambam dan menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh

"A-aniyo. Mark hyung ta—"

"Diam! Aku ingin Mark Tuan yang menjawab!" bentak Yongguk kepada Bambam.

Mark yang mengetahui perubahan aura Bambam, langsung menarik tangannya dan menyembunyikannya ke belakang tubuhnya.

"Aniyo. Tadi aku ketiduran di kantin, lalu Bambam membangunkanku" ucap Mark dingin

"Lalu mengapa anak itu di sini sekarang? Kau tau kan latihan ini adalah latihan tertutup?" Mark merasakan remasan di bajunya yang semakin kuat

"Anak itu? Dia mempunyai nama. Namanya Bambam, dan dia di sini karena…. d-dia… dia kekasihku, dan di peraturanmu, kekasih diperbolehkan masuk" ujar Mark dengan _smirk_ kemenangannya. Bambam segera melepaskan remasannya di baju Mark dengan mukanya yang memerah menahan lalu.

"Oh, jadi Mark Tuan sekarang seorang _gay_?" tanya Yongguk

'_Jadi selama ini Mark hyung bukan seorang gay… Ottokhae?'_

"Jika itu Bambam, aku rela menjadi _gay_." Jawab Mark lalu ia segera menarik Bambam ke kursi penonton

"Dengar ya, yang tadi hanya _bullshit_. Aku bukan pacarmu dan aku bukan seorang _gay_. Aku melakukan itu biar kau tidak kena semprot Yongguk hyung." Ucap Mark dengan nada dinginnya

"A-araseo." Balas Bambam dengan nada sedih "Tapi hyung, m-mengapa begitu?" tanya Bambam

"Begitu apanya?"

"Mengapa hyung melindungi Bamie dari Yongguk sunbae?"

"Ah.. itu—"

"Mark Tuan! Cepat ganti bajumu dan berlatih!" teriak _partner in crime_-nya, Jackson.

'_Thanks God_, baru kali ini ia menjadi penyelamatku. Eh tapi mengapa ya, aku melindungi Bamie dari Yongguk hyung? Aish, nanti sajalah' pikir Mark

Baru selangkah Mark berjalan, tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Bambam.

"M-mianhae, karena Bamie, hyung jadi kena marah Yongguk sunbae" ucap Bambam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Mark menunduk dan mengusap rambut Bambam, "_It's okay_. Aku ganti baju dulu ya? habis itu lihat kekerenanku!" ujarnya dengan senyum.

.

Lampu-lampu di sekolah sudah mati dan waktu latihan sudah habis sejak setengah jam yang lalu, namun tidak bagi Mark. Ia mendapat hukuman dari Yongguk karena keterlambatannya. Ia harus berlatih lima belas menit lagi. Bambam bahkan sudah tertidur pulas di bangku penonton semenjak 1 jam yang lalu. Mark terlalu fokus berlatih sehingga lupa akan Bambam.

Seseorang melangkah ke bangku penonton, menghampiri Bambam yang sedang tertidur pulas dan berlutut di depannya.

"_My baby_!" panggil seseorang yang tak lain adalah Jackson "ayo bangun, ini sudah jam 7 malam, _baby_~" Jackson mengguncang bahu Bambam

"Eungh" Bambam melenguh, membalikkan badannya ke arah Jackson

"_Baby_~ ayo bangun! Mark hampir selesai latihan" ucap Jackson lagi, namun belum ada respon dari Bambam

"_Baby_ Bambam, ini sudah gelap, kau harus pulang" Jackson mengelus pipi Bambam

"Ya. _He's not your baby,_ Wangkong" Siapa lagi yang memanggil Jackson dengan nama itu selain Mark

"_He's not yours too,_ Yien" dan siapa yang mengetahui nama asli Mark selain Jackson

"_Don't touch him,_ Kong-ah"

"_You have no rights to tell me that" _

Jackson masih tetap mengelus pipi Bambam

"_I said don't. touch. him."_

"_You're not even his boyfriend"_

Mark terdiam.

.

"You're not even his boyfriend"

Shit. Jackson benar. Aku bukan pacarnya, aku bukan siapa-siapanya. Aku bukan seorang gay dan aku tidak mungkin berpacaran dengan Bambam. Namun aku merasa tidak suka jika Bambam disentuh oleh orang lain selain diriku sendiri. Aku juga tidak suka jika orang lain memperlakukan Bambam dengan tidak baik. Dan aku juga tidak suka jika Bambam bersedih, ataupun menangis.

Sebenarnya… apa yang terjadi pada diriku?

.

Malam hari di kamar Mark dan Bambam berjalan dengan baik. Bambam dan Mark saling membantu dalam mengerjakan tugas dari guru-guru mereka, dan dapat dilihat juga bahwa Mark sudah 'tidak takut' dengan penampilan Bambam yang hanya menggunakan _oversized shirt_ ketika tidur. Sekarang, Mark sedang bersantai dengan membaca komik di tempat tidurnya sedangkan Bambam sedang sibuk memasak makan malam untuk mereka berdua.

_Beep beep_

_Beep beep_

Handphone Mark berbunyi dua kali, dengan segera ia membuka pesan-pesan yang baru saja masuk.

_From: Jaebum Appa_

_Hey, aku akan ke kamarmu. Aku lapar, pastikan di sana ada makanan._

_See you._

"Merepotkan saja" gumamnya

_To: Jaebum Appa_

_Sure. _

_Kebetulan Bambam sedang memasak. Aku tunggu._

Sungguh munafik, Mark Tuan.

Ia mengecek pesan yang satunya.

_From: Babo Wangkong_

_You're right._

_He's absolutely my type. I will make him mine._

"Dream on, Jackson Wang"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**High School Hustle**

**Casts: GOT7 and Winner **

**Pairing: Markbam **

**Rating: T**

**Genre: romance, friendship**

**Warning: BL, Highschool!AU, typos, out of character**

**Disclaimer: storyline is mine and casts are God's**

**Notes: italics for native languages (Thai/Chin/Eng)**

happy reading

.

_Knock knock_

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar di kamar 714.

"Mark hyung, tolong buka pintunya. Bamie belum selesai~" teriak Bambam dari dapur

Setelah mendengar teriakan Bambam, Mark segera keluar dari dapur untuk membukakan pintu yang tentunya ada seorang Im Jaebum di depannya.

"_Eoh, appa. Wasseo?" _ ucap Mark datar

"Hm. Bambam memasak apa?" tanya Jaebum setelah mencium wangi makanan di ruangan tersebut. Ia berjalan ke arah dapur

Jaebum mendekati Bambam dan mengelus rambutnya, "kau sedang memasak apa, Bam?" tanyanya

"Eoh, _daddy_ sudah datang? Um, ini aku memasak pasta. _Daddy_ suka kan?" balas Bambam

Jaebum adalah seorang 'ayah' di Big Bastard. Selain karena ia merupakan anggota yang paling tua, ia sudah sangat dewasa dan mapan—ia mempunyai kafe sendiri di pusat perbelanjaan Seoul—ia juga sangat disiplin, mandiri, bertanggungjawab, dan dapat memilih keputusan secara bijak demi kepentingan bersama. Namun tak beda dari Jackson, ia lebih menyayangi 'anak'nya yang berwajah imut dibanding dengan yang tampan. Jadi, tak heran jika member Big Bastard memanggilnya appa, daddy, papa, dad, atau sebutan yang lain. dan tentang eomma-nya…tentu saja seorang Park Jinyoung.

"Memangnya ada orang di dunia ini yang tidak suka pasta" celutuk Mark yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil memainkan PS-nya

"Ya! Mark Tuan, Bambam sedang berbicara padaku bukan padamu!" balas Jaebum

"Sudah _daddy_, biarkan saja Mark hyung." Ucap Bambam, "_daddy_ tunggu sama Mark hyung aja sana, kasian dia main sendiri" lanjutnya

Jaebum—JB—mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah Mark. Tak lupa ia mencium surai Bambam sebelum ia berjalan.

Sepuluh menit telah berlalu dan akhirnya seluruh hidangan yang disiapkan Bambam telah tersedia di meja makan. Ada _spaghetti carbonara, fettuccine with tuna dan mac and cheese._ Sepertinya Mark akan hidup bahagia kedepannya karena ia punya 'personal chef' di kamarnya. Bambam segera berlari ke sofa tempat Mark dan JB bermain.

"Mark hyung, _daddy_, makanan siap~" ucap Bambam. Namun mereka berdua terlalu seru bermain.

Bambam mengguncang kedua tubuh namja di depannya ini, "heyyy, kalian mau makan tidak? Nanti kalau sudah dingin jadi tidak enak lho!"

Mark dan JB keduanya hanya menjawab dengan deheman singkat, namun pandangan masih menatap layar TV. Bambam yang geram segera berjalan ke arah TV dan mematikannya, lalu ia berkacakpinggang di depan mereka berdua.

"Bambam-ah, kami belum selesai main!" Mark merengek dengan tidak elitnya

"Tapi aku sudah selesai memasak!" balas Bambam

"Tapi tadi belum sempat di-save, dan aku hampir berhasil mengalahkan appa!" ucap Mark. Jaebum hanya tertawa melihat kedua dongsaengnya ini.

"_I don't care._ Nanti sehabis makan kalian boleh main lagi!" ucap Bambam.

Mereka bertiga kemudian beralih ke meja makan dengan posisi JB di sebelah Bambam dan Mark di seberang mereka. Mereka mulai makan dengan tenang, sampai akhirnya…

"_Daddy_, kau mau coba punyaku? Ini mac and cheese" tanya Bambam kepada JB

"_Mac and cheese_? Bukannya _Mark and cheese?"_ balas JB. Bambam tertawa sedangkan Mark langsung mengetuk kepala JB menggunakan sendoknya. "Baiklah, sini _daddy_ mau coba. Tapi suapin ya, Bam~"

"_Ew gross. Can you stop it appa?_ kau sudah tua, buat apa minta Bambam untuk menyuapimu? Kau kan punya tangan sendiri" ucap Mark ketika JB selesai mengatakan itu. Bambam hanya menatap mereka bingung.

"Kau iri, Mark?" tanya JB dengan seringaiannya

"A-aniyo! Buat apa aku iri? Tch"

"Sudah sudah, daddy dan Mark hyung jangan bertengkar. Kalian berdua biar Bamie suapin!" ucap Bambam dan ia langsung mengambil sesendok makanannya dan menyuapkannya ke dalam mulut JB dan satu kali lagi ke mulut Mark.

.

Sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 21:15. JB belum pulang dari dorm Mark dan Bambam dan mereka bertiga kini berada di kamar. Mark di kasurnya sedang menulis lirik rap-nya untuk ambil nilai minggu depan sedangkan Bambam dan JB berada di kasur milik Bambam. JB merangkul Bambam dengan tangan kirinya dan kepala Bambam berada di dadanya sedangkan tangan kanannya mengelus-elus paha Bambam. Mereka terlalu serius bercerita tentang satu sama lain sehingga tidak menyadari posisi mereka sekarang sudah seperti… ah yang jelas jika seorang Jinyoung melihatnya ia tidak akan membiarkan JB menyentuhnya selama seminggu penuh.

"Appa, pulanglah ini sudah malam. Besok sekolah" ucap Mark.

.

Ya Tuhan, godaan apa lagi sekarang. Tadi pagi Jinyoung, sekarang appa. Dan lihat posisi mereka sekarang- Bambam tiduran di dada appa dan appa merangkul Bambam? Oh tidak boleh, yang boleh melakukan itu dengan Bambam hanya aku, Mark Tuan seorang. Belum lagi pakaian yang Bambam kenakan membuat hampir semua namja 'terbangun' dan sekarang… appa mengelus paha Bamie. Aku menyentuhnya saja belum. Ottokhae, paha mulusnya hanya milikku seorang. Aish Khunpimook, kau membuatku kacau!

"Arasseo," ucap appa "bilang saja kau mau berduaan sama Bambam. _Am I right?" shit_. Aku bisa berduaan dengan Bambam kapanpun. Aku hanya butuh privasi dan ia harus keluar sesegera mungkin.

.

Mendengar jawaban JB, Bambam langsung menyubit lengan _daddy_-nya tersebut, pipinya memerah. Namun setelah itu Jaebum langsung turun dari tempat tidur dan pamit untuk pulang, meninggalkan Mark dan Bambam berdua lagi. Bambam sedang memainkan HP-nya sedangkan Mark masih menulis lirik rap-nya.

"Bambam-ah" panggil Mark sambil berjalan ke arah tempat tidur Bambam dan

"Iya, hyung?" jawab Bambam. Ia juga ikut duduk di tempat tidurnya dan menaruh HP-nya

"Kau tadi… tidak keberatan d-dicium appa? Tadi pagi kau juga dicium Jinyoungie kan?"

"A-aniyo, sudah biasa, hyung. Di Thailand aku sering diperlakukan seperti itu. Kata mereka aku ini terlalu imut, lalu mereka semua gemas dan sering menciumiku" –dengan muka polosnya

"Memang sih, kau imut. Apa kau tidak bisa menolaknya?"

Bambam menggeleng

"Kenapa? Kau takut pada mereka?"

Bambam menunduk. Mukanya memerah. Menggigit bibirnya. Sebenarya ia sedang menahan tangis, namun Mark tidak mengetahuinya.

"Bamie-ah, _are you okay?_ Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"H-hyung.." panggil Bambam "jika kau melawan, mereka akan melakukan lebih"

"_What the heck_. Melakukan lebih?" Mark kaget atas jawaban Bambam

"Ne. dulu waktu di Thailand, aku ada masalah dengan sekelompok orang. Awalnya kupikir kami akan berteman baik, karena mereka selalu bersikap manis padaku. Namun nyatanya tidak, ternyata mereka hanya memanfaatkanku. Ani, memanfaatkan tubuhku. Saat aku mencoba menolak mereka…." Air mata Bambam pun akhirnya jatuh. "M-mereka… memperkosaku. Aku tidak dapat menolak. Setiap hari aku harus melayani mereka, selama hampir satu tahun. Dua bulan yang lalu aku baru berani memberitahu orangtuaku. Mereka sangat marah, bukan padaku namun pada mereka. Akhirnya mommy menghubungi orangtua Jinyoungie dan menyekolahkanku di sini" lanjutnya (anggep aja di kutipan di atas diselingi suara tangisan)

Mark yang mendengar ceritanya, ia ikut sedih. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Ia mendekatkan diri kepada Bambam dan mendekapnya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Awalnya aku tidak mau, karena sekolah ini isinya namja semua. Aku masih trauma atas apa yang telah terjadi di Thailand. Tapi mommy dan appa memaksaku dan mempercayakanku kepada Jinyoungie dan setelah aku mengenal Big Bastard, aku pikir hidupku akan mulai membaik" tangis Bambam mereda menjadi sesenggukan "terutama kau Mark hyung, aku tidak tau ini apa. Namun aku sangat menyayangimu" ucap Bambam.

Mark pun terkesiap. _'Menyayangiku sebagai seorang kakak tentunya'_ pikirnya

"Nado. Hyung juga sangat menyayangimu, Bam. Aku janji akan melindungimu dari apapun_, my fluffy brother"_ Mark pun mengelus pipi Bambam

Malam ini mereka habiskan dengan berbagi cerita satu sama lain dan akhirnya mereka terlelap berdua di kasur Bambam.

.

Mark terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat ke sekitarnya dan kemudian menyadari bahwa ia masih berada di kasur Bambam. Namun sang pemilik tempat tidur sudah tidak ada di tempatnya. Mark langsung bangun dari tempat tidur dan mencari Bambam namun hasilnya ia hanya mendapati selembar post-it tertempel di pintu kulkas.

"_Good morning, Mark hyung! Aku berangkat duluan ya? aku berangkat bersama Jinwoo hyung dan Yugyeomie. Bekalmu ada di meja makan bersama dengan sarapanmu. Have a good day! Chuu~"_ –isi pesan dari Bambam

'_Jinwoo dan Yugyeom…. Hm, Jinwoo hyung terlalu cantik untuk bersama Bambam, bisa-bisa Bamie diajari cara ber-makeup dengan baik di perjalanan. Ia juga sudah bersama Mino. And… Yugyeom, ia terlalu pemalu dan polos. Baiklah, Bambam aman.'_ pikir Mark.

Kemudian ia segera bergegas untuk bersiap-siap untuk memulai harinya.

.

Waktu makan siang telah tiba, Big Bastard berkumpul di bangku mereka biasanya dan memakan bekal—atau makanan kantin—mereka sambil berbincang tentang gossip-gossip baru di SAFA ini.

"Hey, bagaimana kalau Satnight besok kita mengadakan pesta?" ucap Jinyoung

"Mwo? Pesta untuk apa?" tanya Youngjae

"Kedatangan Bambam di Big Bastard tentunya!" jawab Jinyoung. Bambam yang mendengar namanya disebut langsung menengok ke arah Jinyoung

"E-eh? Tidak usah, mommy! Cuma begini saja kok diadakan pesta" gumam Bambam

"Aniyo! Kita harus mengadakan pesta!" ucap Jinyoung

"Baiklah. Tapi aku tidak mau ada yang mabuk!" ucap Jinwoo sambil melirik-lirik Mino.

"Baby, itu kan semua gara-gara Jackson aku minum banyak~" Mino yang merasa tersindir langsung merengek ke Jinwoo

"Kok bawa-bawa aku? Aku kan hanya menawari Mino" elak Jackson

"Jackson, Mino, diamlah" bentak Taehyun. Youngjae yang mendengar bentakannya langsung mengumpat di lengan Jackson

"Taehyunnie, jangan bentak orang begitu. Lihat, Youngjae jadi takut~" ucap Seungyoon sambil mengelus kepala kekasihnya itu.

"Mereka bisa membuat telingaku infeksi" ucap Taehyun pelan

"Arasseo. Malam minggu besok, di tempat biasa. Jam 8 kalian sudah harus berkumpul semua" ucap Mark

"Hyung, Bamie tidak minum alcohol" ucap Bambam sambil menatap Mark dan dibalas oleh yang ditatap, Mark menghela napas

"No alcohol for this time. Bambam tidak minum alcohol." Ucap Mark

"Lalu kami minum apa?" tanya Seunghoon

"Mineral water, orange juice, coke. Masih banyak selain beer" jawab Mark

"Mark hyung, can I bring my DJ stuffs?" tanya Yugyeom dengan bahasa Inggris yang aneh. Mark terlihat berpikir sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

Dan kemudian mereka terhanyut di dunia mereka sendiri lagi. Termasuk sang eomma dan appa mereka yang terlihat berduaan di ujung tempat duduk.

"Jinyoungie" panggil seseorang

"Ne hyung?" jawab Jinyoung

"Bogoshipda~" ucap orang itu sambil mengendus-enduskan nafasnya di tengkuk Jinyoung

"Im Jaebum! J-jangan di s-sini" Jinyoung mati-matian menahan malu. Untung saja teman-teman mereka sedang sibuk sendiri-sendiri.

"Tapi aku merindukanmu, baby~" balas Jaebum sambil memeluk Jinyoung dari samping

"Nanti di dorm kan bisa, hyung" ucap Jinyoung

"Janji ya? Aku minta jatahku hari ini, 3 ronde" Jaebum mengeluarkan smirk andalannya sedangkan Jinyoung hanya meringis menatapi nasibnya.

.

Pesta yang dimaksud tinggal menunggu beberapa jam lagi. Kamar 714 terlihat sangat berantakan karena Bambam sibuk mencari _outfit_ yang tepat untuk pesta nanti, maklum ini pesta pertamanya di Korea dan ia hanya berjaga-jaga apabila terjadi banyak perbedaan antara pesta di Thailand dan di Korea. Sabtu merupakan hari libur mereka—kecuali untuk Jackson yang mengikuti latihan fencing—Bambam mengubah warna rambutnya yang semula hitam menjadi biru cerah yang mengundang banyak perhatian. Setelah ia membereskan urusan rambutnya, ia sibuk memilih baju di kamarnya dengan Mark yang hanya duduk di kasurnya sambil bermain game.

"Hyung~ Bamie gendut gak?" tanya Bambam yang baru selesai mengganti pakaiannya

Mark menoleh sebentar lalu menjawab, "Aniyo"

"Aish tapi perutku kelihatan besar!" ucap Bambam

"Jangan pakai yang itu kalau begitu"

"Lalu aku harus pakai apa? Semua bajuku sudah aku coba semua. Tidak ada ya—"

"_You look good in everything." _ Ucap Mark sebelum beranjak ke tempat tidur Bambam dimana semua bajunya berserakan

Mark mengambil satu kemeja putih dan celana panjang berwarna hitam dengan _skin tight type_ lalu memberikannya kepada Bambam.

"Pakai ini." Ucap Mark sambil memberikan bajunya

Bambam segera mengangguk seolah kata-kata Mark adalah sihir baginya. Sedetik kemudian Bambam langsung melesat ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti bajunya. Pesta hanya tinggal dua jam lagi, sedangkan Mark masih bersantai-santai dan Bambam sudah kelabakan sendiri. Ia keluar dengan sepasang baju yang diberikan Mark kepada Bambam serta beberapa aksesoris di leher, tangan dan jarinya.

"Mark hyung~ bagaimana? Bagus tidak?" tanya Bambam yang sekarang sudah berdiri di depan Mark dan berputar di depannya

Mark mendongakan kepalanya, ia mengangguk. Namun ada yang ganjal mengganggu pikiran Mark.

"Wait. Coba balik badanmu" perintah Mark kepada Bambam

"Kenapa hyung?" Bambam segera menuruti perintahnya

Mulut Mark terbuka lebar. Air liur mulai menetes dari mulutnya. Ia tidak berkedip sama sekali. Ya. karena ulah Bambam. Lihatlah dengan celana yang sangat ketat itu pantatnya terbentuk.

'_Wow. What a nice ass you have, Khunpimook.'_ Pikir Mark _'No. I'm straight'_

.

Musik memenuhi _dance practice room 3_. Dua belas orang berada di dalamnya, tepatnya Big Bastard. Mino dan Jinwoo terlihat sedang sibuk bercumbu di pojok ruangan, Jinyoung dan Jaebum sedang sibuk membicarakan sesuatu, Youngjae dan Jackson yang sedang sibuk _flirting_ satu sama lain di sofa, Seunghoon dan Yugyeom yang sedang sibuk dengan alat DJ-nya, dan Seungyoon, Taehyun, Mark, dan Bambam sedang menari dengan diiringi lagu yang dimainkan oleh Seunghoon dan Yugyeom.

"Youngjae-ah, kau terlihat sangat menggoda dengan rambut blonde-mu itu" ucap Jackson sambil merangkul Youngjae

"Hm, benarkah? Terima kasih kalau begitu" muka Youngjae terlihat memerah, "Apa kau terlalu sibuk work out? Lihat lenganmu, cukup kuat untuk menahanku pergi." Lanjutnya sambil memegang otot di lengan Jackson

'_Ia bilang Bambam adalah type-nya. Sekarang ia flirting dengan Youngjae. Memang dasar Jackson tidak pernah tobat dari ke-playboy-annya.'_ Pikir Mark yang melihat kejadian tersebut

"Mark hyung~" panggil seseorang

"Hyuuuung!" panggil seseorang itu lagi, namun kali ini sambil memeluk Mark dari belakang

"Bambam?" tanya Mark

"Mark Tuan~" orang yang memanggil Mark tersebut—Bambam—membalikkan badan Mark menghadapnya

Ia membuat Mark dan dirinya berdiri berhadapan dengannya. Muka Bambam terlihat sangat merah dan mulutnya berbau aneh, namun Mark tetap berpikiran positif.

"Kau keren sekali hari ini hm" ucap Bambam sambil melingkarkan tangannya di leher Mark

"Bam kau mabuk?" Mark meneliti setiap inci tubuh Bambam yang daritadi bergerak-gerak aneh

"_You look perfect now."_ Ucap Bambam

"Bam, jawab aku!"

"Aku tidak meminum apa-apa!"

"_Liar_. Mulutmu bau alcohol. Siapa yang memberimu alcohol?"

"Seseorang~"

"Beri tahu ak—"

Belum selesai Mark berbicara, bibirnya dikunci oleh bibir Bambam. Ya, Bambam menciumnya.

'_Bibirnya manis juga. Ah dia sedang mabuk, lebih mudah untuk—aniyo! Dia namja. Dia juga masih trauma.'_ pikir Mark

Mark langsung mendorong Bambam yang sedang menciumnya hingga ciumannya terlepas.

"Waeyo?" tanya Bambam sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Aku takut, Bam" jawab Mark

"Takut kenapa? Bamie sudah besar! Bamie kesel." Bambam memang selalu mengalami moody-time jika sedang mabuk. Ia meninggalkan Mark

Mark hanya menggeleng-gelengkan lagunya dan melanjutkan acara menarinya yang sempat tertunda.

.

Sudah dua puluh menit Mark menari bersama teman-temannya. Ia merasa lelah karena habis _battle dance_ dengan teman-temannya, apa lagi Yugyeom yang dijuluki _'dancing king'_ di sekolah. Mark meninggalkan tempat semula ia berlari. Tepat setelah ia membalikkan badan, pemandangan yang tak ia inginkan, tersaji di depan matanya.

'_Holy shit.'_

**TBC**

nope. INI ANEH BANGET.

maafkan baru bisa update sekarang. semoga suka.

yazzzz review ditunggu 3


End file.
